


Under the Mistletoe

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Christmas, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan pulls the reader away from a Christmas party at The Sanctuary to give her a present.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little smut request that I was given that I did really fast tonight. I realize I'm a little late, but this is the first time I've had energy in a while. Hope everyone had a nice holiday! I didn't really edit or look over this, so if it sucks...I'm sorry!

“What are you pulling me away for?” you followed Negan toward his bedroom hearing Negan let out a hearty laugh from behind you. “I was enjoying myself, thank you. It’s Christmas, I’m trying to have a nice time and pretend that we don’t live in the world we live in.”

“Trust me this is much better than any party with a bunch of drunken Saviors,” Negan insisted, closing the door behind him when you moved over toward one of his leather couches and dropped down. Negan pulled Lucille from his shoulder and set her down in the corner of the room before slowly stepping forward toward you. “I think you and I know that the two of us have been having some…sexual tension going on lately.”

“Is that what you call it?” you snickered, crossing your legs and stretching your arms out amongst the back of the couch. “So making out in the back of that truck and getting pulled into the laundry room that day wasn’t just a random event?”

“No those are both very much events if we weren’t interrupted I would have been balls deep inside of you,” Negan answered bluntly with a heavy huff and you snickered at how simply certain things came out of his mouth. “You want to be with me and I certainly want to fucking be with you.”

“And…?” your eyebrow perked up in interest while Negan’s smile expanded over his handsome features.

“And I think right now is the best time for something like that to happen,” Negan nodded toward the door, an amused sound falling from his lips. “Everyone is busy getting drunk and partying…giving me time to get away to finally…”

“Get balls deep?” you filled in for him and saw him nod proudly. You licked your lips and a smirk pressed in over your lips. Sitting forward on the couch, you saw him step forward and start to pull his leather jacket from his body. “Smart decision there Negan.”

“Those are the only kind of decisions that I have,” Negan winked, reaching for something from his back pocket and he pulled it out slowly. “Now I know it is fake, but I think you kind of get the idea.”

A laugh fell from your lips when you watched him raise a fake mistletoe decoration above his head. Standing slowly from the couch, you stepped forward to trace your index finger down the front of Negan’s chest hearing a sharp breath fall from his lips. Negan’s hazel eyes watched you closely when you boldly stepped forward and tipped up on your toes.

“You are right…this is something I would much rather do than be at that lame party,” you slurred, teasing forward to drag the tip of your tongue over Negan’s bottom lip. Negan moaned at the sensation as he attempted to lean in to kiss you. Pulling away, you made a small tisking sound and saw him frown.

“I thought you would agree,” Negan snickered as your lips finally met his.

Meshing your lips against his over and over again, you could feel Negan’s left arm lowering to wrap firmly around your waist to pull you closer to him. A gasp fell from your mouth allowing Negan’s tongue to push its way through when your mouth parted. The flick of his tongue over yours felt amazing and it caused your heart to pound inside of your chest. There were goose bumps up and down your arms along with a chill that ran up your spine. At first when you and Negan had gotten a little hot with each other you just assumed it was an accident. It made you so ridiculously happy to know that he wanted more than just that.

Sucking softly at the tip of his tongue as he pulled it back you could hear him hum with approval and watched him step back to lower the mistletoe just above his groin. His eyebrow perked up as he bit into his bottom lip.

“Now it’s time to kiss something else,” Negan suggested with a wiggle of his thick eyebrow. An amused sound escaped your lips as you nodded and carefully lowered down to your knees. Negan watched you closely when you reached up to caress your fingertips up underneath the bottom of his white t-shirt. “I think you should unwrap your present.”

“Oh, so this is my present?” you confirmed and Negan proudly nodded. You lifted up enough to press your lips over the skin just below his belly button after pushing his shirt up his long, lean torso. Negan grunted when you bit at the skin and looked up at him while you did it. Teasing your tongue over the flesh, you flicked over it softly before nipping at the tortured skin again.

“It sure is. I wrapped it up nice for you,” Negan nodded toward his pants again as you giggled. Leaning back, you lowered your grasp to his pants and began to undo the belt. Negan braced himself and tossed the mistletoe aside. Once the belt was apart, you wasted no time in pushing his pants open before tugging them down his slender hips. You were pleasantly surprised to see that he was wearing nothing underneath, but a laugh fell deep from within your throat when you saw that he had wrapped a red bow around the base of his cock. “What?”

“What would have happened if I said no?” you inquired, your eyebrow peaking up in interest. Licking at you lips, you reached out to grab a hold of his semi erect body to wrap your lips over the tip of it. Sucking softly made a small moan escape his lips and it sends chills throughout your entire body. Flicking and teasing your tongue around the tip, you continued to take your time with him as he arched up in closer to you. “Would you have just walked around with a bow wrapped around your dick?”

“I knew you wouldn’t say no,” Negan insisted with a wink and a bright smile. You slowly began to pump your hand over his length, attempting to get him completely solid within your grasp. The muscles in Negan’s thighs flexed as he hummed in approval.

“I kind of want to keep it on you,” you muttered, licking your lips as you watched Negan grab for his shirt to pull it from his body. Looking over his long body made you feel like you were on fire as you felt a warmth pooling at your core.

“It’s your present. You get to do with it as you choose,” Negan stated with a growl as your grasp over his thick body got harder. Negan stepped forward in closer to you when you lowered down on your knees comfortably to wrap your lips around the tip of his cock once more. “Oh baby doll, that’s so good…”

Negan’s head tipped as you pampered his body with variations of sucking, slurping and licking over his cock. The sensation of his fingers grabbing a tight hold of your hair was felt while he helped urge your motions over him.

“I knew you’d be talented with that mouth of yours,” Negan mumbled, a loud moan falling from his throat as you continued to pleasure him. “Merry fucking Christmas to me...fuck me…”

Pulling away with a slurp, you licked your lips to take an admiring look at the length of him. Negan noticed you staring as you slowly traced your hand over his length.

“You like what you see?” Negan reached out to trace his thumb over your jawline while you licked over your lips. A drop of pre-cum developed at the tip of his cock and you leaned in to tease your tongue over the small slit.

“Mhmmm, I love it,” you slurred around his body, bobbing your head over his length a few more times before pulling away. “For my Christmas present, you think you’d be alright with fucking me…really hard?”

“Is that what you want?” Negan pondered and nodded your head desperately. “Then fuck yes I can.”

Negan reached down to grab a hold of your arm to help pull you up to him. His hands were desperately tearing at the clothes on your body to get them off of you. As soon as Negan had you naked, he had you pressed up against the cool wall and his lips were all over you. His wet lips trailed lines over your neck, down your collarbone before reaching your breast to tease the tip of his tongue around your nipple.

“Tell me if it gets to be too much,” Negan stated with a grunt before reaching for your hips to turn you away from him. Negan pushed you forward against the wall and reached down for your hips. You purred out when you felt Negan tapping his heavy arousal against your bottom. His heavy breaths filled the air and you trembled when he pulled your hips out closer to him. “Oh baby…you are on the naughty list this year, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you whimpered feeling the tip of Negan’s body teasing through your wet folds. “I’ve been very naughty.”

“We’ll have to punish you for that,” Negan hummed and a moment later you let out a whine when you felt him pushing his length forward into you. His hips smacked up against your bottom when he filled you completely to the hilt and stretched your body in ways that it hadn’t been in a long time. “Oh fuck.”

Negan’s movements were quick and fast, not giving you time to really prepare, but this is what you told him you wanted and you were eager to feel what he had prepared for you. You braced yourself against the wall feeling Negan’s hips smacking against yours. The tip of his cock was already brushing up against the most sensitive parts of your body causing you to shake before him.

“You like that?” Negan grunted, the sound of your skin smacking against each other filling the air. Rocking your hips back into his movements, you loved the sounds he was making as he thrust forward behind you again and again.

“Negan,” you whined feeling him pulling from your body and urging you over to his bed. Your back hit the bottom of his bed and in no time Negan was over you, grasping tightly to your wrists. “Please…”

“You’re hungry for this cock, huh?” Negan teased, his thick eyebrows arching as he stared out you. A thick rumble of a laugh escaped his throat while he got comfortable over you. “Huh?”

“Yes,” you agreed with an eager nod. “Please.”

“As you wish,” Negan winked, releasing one of your wrists long enough to reach down between you to force his length back inside of you. Wincing out, you threw your head back and felt Negan grabbing a tight hold of your wrists again. “You still okay with this?”

You nodded and felt Negan bucking his hips up into you time after time. His heavy breaths filled the air and you eagerly tried rocking yourself against him. Negan’s eyes were watching you closely while he continued to pound into you.

“Negan,” you cried out his name with your body shaking against his movements. Negan noticed your pants and picked up on the speed of his thrusts.

“That’s it baby girl,” Negan urged, tipping down to meet you in another wet kiss. Whimpering into his mouth, you felt your body shaking and trembling against his. Arching up to him in a desperate way you knew that you were about to hit an orgasm and you were so eager to get to that place with Negan. Your thighs quivered and shook around him as a proud smile expanded over Negan’s lips. He was proud when he could feel you clamping around him and the sounds you were making filled the air. “Perfect.”

Negan reached for your legs, throwing them carefully over his shoulders before adjusting his positioning. Negan’s thrusts were very prominent. His hips were slamming forward again and again while you clung tightly to the comforter. Your body was already sensitive from your first orgasm and you knew it wouldn’t be long before Negan got you there again.

“Choke me,” you begged and Negan’s eyes looked you over for confirmation and you nodded desperately. “Please.”

“Okay,” Negan agreed reaching up with his right hand to grab a tight hold of your throat. You threw your head back, biting into your bottom lip as you listened to the sound of Negan’s skin smacking up against yours. “Fuck…”

You opened your eyes. It was a fogged over glance, but you could see that Negan’s Adam’s apple was bouncing in his throat. His body was soaked and his head was tipping back.

“Fuck,” Negan’s grasp got tighter and his moans were filling the air.

“Harder,” you breathed and Negan gave an impression as if he was impressed. His palm wrapped tighter around your throat and he used all the power that he could seem to muster up to thrust into you again and again. When you gave an order, Negan sure listened and it felt great. “Negan…”

Your cries were quiet due to the restriction around your throat, but you felt your body warming up again. Your back was arching and you could feel every ridge and every vein of Negan’s body inside of yours. For a moment your vision clouded over with black and you shook at the sensation of your next release. Negan’s hand released your throat enough to allow you to breathe again when you heard his groans getting louder.

“Shit…” Negan gasped, pulling his body from yours and he dropped your legs down. His hand was pumping furiously over his length as his seed spilled from the tip and sprayed out across your lower abdomen. Negan fell in over you, his body soaked and flexing from his release. “Jesus, you are fucking wild.”

“Thank you,” you reached up to tug your fingers into his hair, urging him to your lips in a kiss. Negan kissed you again and again before a laugh fell from his lips when you undid the bow from around his the base of his cock. “That was one hell of a Christmas gift.”  


End file.
